Battle's Aftermath
by AngelMouse5
Summary: A short one-shot. What happens to a Fire-team at the end of a battle? Hopefully this gives an insight. Spoilers if you haven't done Iron Temple yet.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Destiny, the Game, Bungie does. But I love playing it and I have been playing it a lot lately due to the stress of University Exams. So, this little fic popped into my head the other day and wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is. A little one shot based loosely on my Hunter character. Also, spoilers if you haven't played the Iron Temple Quest yet. As always, I use Australian English. AM, Oct 2016._

 **Battle's Aftermath**

 **by Angel Mouse**

Her breathing was hard and fast, and her whole body trembled with adrenaline and exhaustion. The axe in her hand was heavy, with not only the huge physical weight of it, but also its implied history, sorrow and suffering. The fading afterglow of battle was fleeting as the aches, pains and injuries begin to let themselves known. Without looking from the scene in front of her, she felt her friend, and fellow Fire-team member, the Warlock Aerivina, walk up to stand next to her, her own breathing hard as well.

"Marx?" Their Titan companion, he had been constantly with them for such a long time, fighting the fight against the darkness. They made a good team, one of the best in the Tower.

"They got his Ghost before I could get to him." Aerivina's words were soft, full of pain and sorrow. The axe held tightly in her hand lowered even more, the shakes starting to get more and more pronounced as the adrenaline finally wore off. Pain went through her heart at her friends words.

"Dam." Aerivina reached out and put her hand on her arm. That one word seemed to sum everything up that they had gone through.

"We both tried to get to him Veela, but the Fallen were just too many this time. This... this stuff, this SIVA, it's made them something terrible. Veela, there was nothing either of us could do." A slow nod was her only answer as Veela, the Hunter of this Fire-team, turned to her friend, her eyes thankfully shielded by her helmet. She was glad for that small mercy, as probably was Aerivina. They both were most likely shedding tears at their fallen friend, but neither wanted the other to see.

"You got his Ghost though? What was left?" That was one thing that every Guardian tried to do, retrieve fallen brethren's Ghosts. It was the least they could do for their comrades.

"Yes." Taking a deep breath, mainly to control her shaking and gain some control of herself, Veela turned to her Warlock friend. It was time to leave this place.

"Let's go and return this to Lord Saladan, he deserves to have this back and be at ease." Aerivina nodded and the two female Guardians's turned away from the carnage behind them. Aerivina held the dead Ghost of their friend gently in her hand, with her other she put it around Veela's waist, the pair of them supporting each other. The two made their way towards the exit, their steps heavy and slowly. Their mission objective had been achieved, but the cost was a heavy price to pay.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLB

The two Guardians stood before Lord Saladin, both of them looking worse for wear. Lord Saladin looked at the two before him – a Warlock and a Hunter – and how they supported each other. They both looked beaten, battered and bruised. Both were sporting numerous wounds and he noticed that they were now one short from the original team that had left the Temple. His heart ached for another life lost in the never ending battle against the Darkness. The Hunter stepped forward slowly and held out an axe for him to take.

"My Lord Saladan. We were victorious in the end, please, take this. I, we, think that this is what was left of your friends and companions." Saladan took the axe from her hands with reverence and nodded slowly. The Warlock spoke then, her voice softly musical.

"We think that it is what was left of the essence of your lost companions and friends My Lord. It's only fitting that you are now it's keeper." Saladan swallowed hard and then slowly nodded again.

"Lady Guardians, I thank you both. For their keeping the legacy of the Iron Lords alive and for letting my friends finally rest in peace." He looked at the axe with something akin to sorrow and then looked back up at them. "For your loss, I extend my sympathies, and thanks."

The two Guardians nodded and stepped back.

"We will take our leave now my Lord. We have a friend to lay to rest and injuries to heal." He nodded and the two Guardians moved away, moments later they disappeared into their ships and they were whisked away. He watched their ships fly away and then looked down at the axe in his hands. He turned and headed inside, he had a shrine to erect and friends to lay to rest.

LBLBLBLBLBLB

They arrived back at the Tower literally on their last legs. On the short trip, their Ghosts had done their best to heal some injuries, but a lot were too much for their limited capacities. Finally arriving at the Tower, they transported to the surface area, ignoring with practised ease those around them. The two Guardians held each other up practically and slowly began walking towards the monument of the Fallen Guardians. Other Guardians and support workers around them slowed down and stopped what they were doing as they saw the two women walking towards the monument.

Helping each other, they finally stopped in front of the Wall, seeing but not really seeing, the Guardians that were in the Tower at the moment come and stand behind them. Word spread quickly in the Tower when one had fallen in battle. Finally, Aerivina took out the dead Ghost and looked at Veela, who slowly nodded. They both put their hands on the Ghost and slowly placed it in an empty spot on the wall. There were so many empty spots, but also too many filled spots where dead Ghosts laid in memory of their partners.

Veela slowly spoke slowly as they both backed away from the wall. As fire-team leader, it was her duty to say the benediction.

"Here we place our dear friend, and Fire-team member, Marx the Titan for his final rest. He was strong, loyal and brave. He fell in battle to regain the Iron Temple. We place his Ghost here with his memory and with our thanks for his service, his friendship, his bravery and in his memory." Veela and Aerivina both bowed their heads in remembrance and slowly backed away. The assembled Guardians all bowed their heads as well as they remembered another of their fallen brothers. Lately, too many had been falling, and too few new Guardians resurrecting.

Soon, it was just the two women left and then suddenly Veela left out a soft groan of pain, it had finally gotten too much for her battered body. Aerivina grabbed her gently and spoke softly to her friend.

"Come on my friend. The Healers wait, and then, then we can rest." Veela nodded and allowed Aerivina to lead towards the healing wing.

"Yes. Thank you Vina, for everything." Veela leaned against her friend, and her friend leaned against her.

"As always Veela, as always, no thanks are needed."


End file.
